Discovering You
by MandyJai13
Summary: What happens after Grace asks Adrian to kiss her? Was it a one time thing or are the girls about to make a new discovery? Rated T for kissses between to females. One-shot


**Discovering You**  
**Oneshot**

_Monday night…_

"Kiss Me." It slipped out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying. I knew my words came out as a statement rather than a question, but after I said it I realized just how badly I wanted Adrian to kiss me.

She looked up at me a little confused, but finally she replied "What?" Like she didn't hear me the first time, but instead of repeating myself I thought it better to explain. "You're curious, I'm curious, just kiss me." This time when I spoke I felt a little more confidence in my words; I wanted her to know I was serious.

To my surprise I heard her agree and I couldn't help when the corners of my lips turned up into a small, giddy smile. She shifted, closing her book and inching toward me. Suddenly I felt my pulse start to race. Then her hand was touching my cheek pushing a loose strand of hair away, I felt my heart pounding against my chest. She leaned in closer and closer, closing the gap between us. I finally gave into temptation and drew nearer to her. I could feel her warm breath and feel her hand on my face as I closed my eyes. In an instant her lips were touching mine, kissing me and I felt my lips ignite and my senses come alive. She kissed me slowly and gently but all I could think about was the burning sensation spreading throughout my body, filling me an overwhelming desire for her… for Adrian.

But then I snapped out of it pulling away from her quickly "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I screeched as I jumped up and ran to my bedroom. I couldn't believe what had just happened, what I done. However even more than that what really scared me is how much I liked, no, how much I loved that kiss. Adrian tasted like cinnamon and honey, her lips were warm and wet and I could have sat there kissing her for hours…. My mind was racing, I couldn't like kissing her, I couldn't like girls, I just couldn't.

* * *

_Late that night…_

After moving all my stuff out of our, uh I mean her apartment, I decided to sleep it off in my family's guest house. I figured I was in shock from everything; after all I didn't really have feelings for her. And plus it would be much easier to see things clearly when we weren't living together. Adrian was just my friend, nothing more. With that I drifted off to sleep still tasting her lingering flavor on my lips.

* * *

_Tuesday…_

When I woke up the next morning I'd expected to feel exactly how I did every other morning. But I was wrong. All I could think about was her, her smell, her taste, her lips, that gorgeous raven colored hair and those piercing brown eyes. I silently cursed myself for thinking about it, I had to forget about it, put it behind me and never think of it again. But try as I might I just couldn't. So after hours of dwelling on everything going on I came to a simple solution. Call Jack. He would come straight over of course, first I'd kiss him, and then I'd sleep with him. If I had sex with him I couldn't be gay, I would be straight, 100% straight. I could just have sex with him, date him, and then everything would go back to the way it was before.

When he got to my house in his full football uniform I felt my heart drop a little, I mean sure Jack was handsome and strong and sometimes he was even funny. But he wasn't Adrian. I sighed to myself nothing I did could keep my mind away from that gorgeous girl.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Jack started babbling about football and needing to be at practice, so I just spit it out. "I kissed Adrian," my words were sharp and confident, although I couldn't quite figure out why. Jack gaped at me like I was a piece of meat, of course _a boy_ would react this way. Seeing his reaction just fueled me to resist my developing feelings for Adrian even harder. I decided to just tell Jack what I wanted. "I want you to kiss me." When I said it he looked a little surprised but I could tell he was eager already, "And I want you to have sex with me, lots and lots of sex. All the time, every day, round the clock sex," I couldn't miss how my heart dropped when I began imagining sex with Jack, he was rough and clumsy and rushed everything a little too much. But with Adrian, just a kiss had been soft and warm and gentle, I wonder what it would be like too…

I snapped out of it when I heard Jack calling my name, "Grace, are you okay, you seem a little distracted." "I'm fine" I assured him, but my fake smile began to fade. "Just come to the guest house tonight after practice. Bring a condom so we have sex." He looked a little startled at how forward my statement had come out but I knew it was the only way to get over whatever I was feeling for my extremely sexy best friend.

* * *

_After football practice…_

"Ohhh Grace, you are so amazing…" Jack moaned out. I couldn't help but feel slightly repulsed. He'd come over after practice and barely said two words when I felt his lips crash on mine. He was rough, and eager, he didn't want to take it slow, he wanted me right away. I tried to respond to his touches and kisses but I couldn't get into it and Jack was already so worked up he didn't even notice. He pressed his weight into me as we kissed on the bed in the guest house. _"I want you so bad,"_ I heard _her_ voice ring in my ears, seductive and sexy. I snapped my eyes open, I thought for a moment Adrian was there but it was still Jack, now my mind was playing games with me.

"Jack, Jack…." I started to push him off of me. "What's the matter Grace, I thought you wanted this, I thought you wanted me?" His voice was a little sad but I knew I had to tell him the truth. "Jack, the truth is I just thought being with you, kissing you, sleeping with you, I thought it would make everything black and white again. You know, boy likes girl, girl likes boy so they get together." He stared at my still a little confused, so I decided I might as well tell him the whole truth. "After Adrian kissed me, I was just so unsure, it seemed like everything went from being black and white to everything being grey. Kissing her was like nothing else in this world, and I don't know what to do with that feeling. I can't be gay; at least I don't think I can be. But now I have all of these feelings, feelings for her, bubbling up inside me and I don't know what to do about them. I just thought if you kissed me, and if you had sex with me that it would make all of those other feelings go away…" I trailed off as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Grace, as much as I want this, as much as I want you, I want you to be happy even more than that. I get that you are confused, but just because you kissed a girl, or have feelings for a girl doesn't change who you are. And you don't have to be gay to have feelings for Adrian. There are plenty of people who fall in love with people of the same sex even if they thought they were straight. Love isn't defined or limited by gender, and it is especially not limited by labels like gay, straight, bi or anything else." As he spoke the words I felt my heart lift just a little bit, maybe what he was saying was true. Maybe I didn't have to be "gay" to like Adrian as more than a friend.

"Thanks Jack, and I'm sorry about all this," I gestured between us and the bed. "Don't worry about it Grace, as much as I was looking forward to this, I'd rather you be happy." I couldn't help but smile a little bit, I knew what I had to do, it was just figuring out how to do it, and figuring out how to not care what everyone else would think of me.

* * *

_Wednesday…_

I woke up feeling much better than yesterday, after talking with Jack last night I figured out a plan. I decided to stay home from school again, hoping Adrian would come looking for me afterwards.

And I was right. At 3:05 I heard a knock at my door, "Come in" I yelled from across the guest house living room. The door slowly opened and I saw Adrian step inside, she looked a little shy and she was holding a small box of what appeared to be my things. "You left this stuff at the apartment; I figured you would want it back…" I heard the sadness in her voice and I knew how much I'd hurt her by leaving. We'd had such a great time living together and now it was over, at least for the time being.

"Thanks Adrian," I took step closer to her as I spoke and she mimicked my movement. We were only a few feet apart now. I reached out and put my hands on the sides of the box, carefully grazing her fingers as I withdrew it from her grasp. My hands tingled where we had touched, and I felt my heart rate increase. I turned and set the box down on the coffee table. Slowly I reached out for her hand "Come sit with me…" I tugged her lightly, coaxing her to sit down on the couch with me, but she seemed nervous and I could feel her hand trembling slightly. I finally got her to sit down, but she sat as far from me as she could on the small sofa.

"Adrian, I…" I started to explain, but she interrupted me "Grace, please just let me go first. I'm sorry everything is so uncomfortable now. You were right I was curious and when you asked me to kiss you I just couldn't resist. But then you freaked out and left, I didn't want that to happen. I mean it was just a kiss right, I'm still the same Adrian; I'm still your best friend. And I don't want to lose our friendship all because I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you." She stared at the floor while she was talking, I'd never seen Adrian like this before, she was always confident and cocky, I'd never seen her look so… terrified.

"Adrian, look at me." I needed her to look at me because what I was about to say wasn't going to be easy but I had to say it. After a few seconds her eyes met mine and I saw my own fears reflected there. She was feeling what I was feeling. But instead of expressing myself with words I decided, in that moment, to show her. I leaned in closer to her, and I saw her eyes widen and her hands tremble, but I pushed on. I moved closer to her until we were less than a foot apart and I could her heart pounding. I reached out and caressed her face. Now that we were so close there was no turning back, fortunately for me she didn't seem to want the moment to end. Her breath caught in her throat when I pulled her face to mine. The moment our lips touched I felt fire erupt inside of me and electricity pulse through me. I kissed her slow and gently at first, but when I tried to pull away to look at her she just reached up and pulled me closer to her. I felt her tongue glide across my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth, I hesitated for a second but quickly regained my composure and opened up for her. Her tongue met mine curiously exploring my mouth, and I couldn't help but get lost in the taste of her. Slowly our kiss became more passionate, I tugged at her raven hair pulling her closer to me, I was hooked and couldn't get enough.

After a few long minutes we broke apart, panting, from our heated embrace. I slowly met her eyes with mine. Where I thought I'd see shock and confusion or possibly even fear I saw an unfamiliar look in her piercing eyes. Although I'd never personally seen that look in her eyes I knew instantly what it meant. Her chocolate eyes were dark and smoldering, as she stared into mine and I felt like that look alone would set me on fire. But then I noticed something her eyes weren't just full of desire, greedily soaking me in, they were mirroring my own. I knew then that I looked at her like this, hungry and full of desire. I felt my lips curl up into a smile.


End file.
